


Does it have to be as it was before?

by silvia93



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia93/pseuds/silvia93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Arthur ritorna finalmente da Avalon, ritrova un Merlin un po’ scoraggiato a causa di tutti gli anni passati ad aspettare da solo.<br/>Lentamente, Arthur lo aiuta a rimettere insieme i pezzi e Merlin comincia a credere che Arthur sia davvero lì per restare. Poi ritrovano Gwen e Merlin si prepara a lasciarlo andare, ma la decisione di Arthur non è quella che si aspetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Does it have to be as it was before?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748376) by [Balthamos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthamos/pseuds/Balthamos). 



> NdT: ho adorato questa storia fin dal momento in cui ho letto le prime righe e l’autrice è stata così gentile da darmi il permesso di tradurla. Spero di fare un buon lavoro.  
> Ah, piccola nota di servizio: ho deciso di lasciare i nomi in originale..non riesco proprio a sentire Merlino e Artù, senza contare che mi vengono i brividi quando sento/leggo “Galvano”

PROLOGO

Merlin sedeva sulla piccola sedia di legno e fissava in lontananza quello che una volta era il lago. L’acqua era scomparsa molto tempo prima e Merlin si era chiesto se ormai ci fosse qualche scopo nel rimanere lì considerato che Avalon era scomparsa. Ma due giorni prima aveva ricevuto una lettera dal Consiglio di Somerset che lo avvisava che ci sarebbero stati dei lavori nelle vicinanze del suo cottage perché avevano intenzione di riempire di nuovo parte del lago. Qualcosa a proposito della promozione dell’atteggiamento ambientalista della città e sull’effetto del turismo sull’economia, Merlin non ne aveva idea. Non sapeva neanche che si potesse ri-riempire un lago ma questo era il ventunesimo secolo e il mago supponeva che molte cose, che quarant’anni prima non si potevano neanche immaginare, ora fossero possibili.  
Merlin rimaneva lontano dal resto del mondo, aveva fatto i suoi viaggi e visto quello che voleva vedere molto tempo prima, ma alla fine era sempre tornato ad Avalon, o Glastonbury Tor come veniva chiamata adesso. Qualcosa lì lo aveva sempre richiamato.  
In più, con il passare del tempo trovava sempre più difficile stare intorno alle persone: il problema dell’immortalità è che alla fine tutti gli altri muoiono.  
Settecento anni prima, quando aveva realizzato che era troppo vecchio per esplorare, si era scelto una piccola radura sul limitare della foresta e si era costruito la sua casetta. Era partito con un cottage con due stanze delle stesse dimensioni della sua casa d’infanzia ma nel corso degli anni aveva aggiunto qualcosa. Una biblioteca/studio quando la sua collezione di libri era diventata troppo grande, una cucina vera e propria, un bagno quando erano state inventate le tubature e una volta, quando si era sentito particolarmente speranzoso che Arthur sarebbe tornato, anche una camera per gli ospiti.  
Aveva anche iniziato a coltivare un piccolo orto sul retro, con erbe e piante che avrebbero reso Gaius orgoglioso. Il suo boschetto di alberi era l’unica cosa che rimaneva di quella che una volta era una ricca foresta rimpiazzata, molto tempo prima che la gente cominciasse a preoccuparsi dell’ambiente, dallo squallido mondo di cemento dell’era moderna.  
Possedeva quella terra punto e basta e il resto del mondo lo lasciava in pace. Non si lasciava intimidire facilmente come pensavano i vari uomini d’affari che ogni tanto lo andavano a trovare per costruire centri commerciali e cinema. Sia che si trovassero di fronte il vecchio Emrys che il giovane Merlin.   
Il Consiglio tendeva sempre ad intervenire quando i manager diventavano troppo insistenti, sembrava che capissero quanto il luogo fosse già stato rovinato e fossero propensi a preservare il piccolo angolo di natura di Merlin.

Merlin attualmente appariva come Emrys, trovava che le persone facessero meno domande se appariva anziano. Ma questo corpo andava bene per l’estate. Aveva intenzione di ritornare giovane prima che l’autunno cominciasse. Non avrebbe trascorso un altro inverno come un vecchio.  
Si abbandonò ai pensieri, mentre fissava la piccola collina, su cosa significasse avere di nuovo acqua nel lago, ma non si permise di sperare ancora. Non dopo tutta la paura all’inizio del nuovo millennio. No, Merlin non si permetteva più di sperare, ma continuava ad aspettare pazientemente.  
Quando gli operai si furono allontanati sui loro furgoni e la sua casa era tornata silenziosa, Merlin si sedette sulla riva e vi rimase tutta la notte, per ogni eventualità.  
Fu tutto inutile, ma si godette la vista dell’acqua, non era stato doloroso come lo aveva immaginato.  
Quella notte abbandonò l’aspetto di Emrys e ritornò al suo cottage pensando che un nuovo inizio sembrava opportuno, anche se si trattava del suo dodicesimo.


	2. IL RITORNO

Il lago ghiacciò e rimase così tutto l’inverno e stava appena iniziando a sciogliersi dopo quello che era stato un Marzo particolarmente freddo. Merlin era molto soddisfatto del suo corpo ringiovanito, non avrebbe gestito bene quello che era sembrato un inverno senza fine con quelle sue vecchie ossa.  
Come al solito Merlin era seduto sulla riva del lago a disegnare la vecchia torre cadente alla luce del tramonto quando improvvisamente l’acqua cominciò a ritirarsi per poi abbattersi pesantemente sul terreno ghiaioso.  
Merlin si guardò intorno freneticamente, non c’era ne vento ne un temporale e il suo primo pensiero fu che il Consiglio stesse usando il lago per nascondere qualche orribile creatura acquatica.  
L’acqua tornò calma, anzi sembrava ancora più ferma del solito. Marlin boccheggiò quando qualcuno emerse da lago infrangendo la superficie immobile. Il giovane chiuse gli occhi, tutto quello non era possibile, ma posò a terra il blocco da disegno e si alzò lentamente.   
Dopotutto non poteva essere nessun altro.  
Merlin avanzò nell’acqua, ignorando il freddo, e fece alcuni passi avanti prima di riaprire gli occhi.  
Era Arthur, gocciolante e stretto nella cotta di maglia proprio come allora e stava avanzando verso di lui, nono molto velocemente, visto il peso che lo accompagnava.   
-Sei tornato!- urlò Merlin correndogli incontro.  
-Così pare- rispose Arthur e il cuore di Merlin scoppiò nel sentire il suono della sua voce.  
-Sei tornato davvero- sussurrò Merlin fra sé prima di inciampare su una roccia e cadere in avanti.  
Si preparò per l’impatto con l’acqua fredda, ma ad attenderlo trovò le braccia di Arthur che, forti e sicure, lo aiutarono ad rialzarsi.  
-Sempre un goffo idiota- lo stuzzicò amichevolmente Arthur, quasi con affetto.  
-Si- soffiò Merlin guardando con meraviglia in suo re.  
Gli riempiva il cuore di gioia vedere il viso di Arthur pieno di vita, le guance rosa e non cineree, gli occhi blu e vivi e non grigi e offuscati.  
Lo sguardo di Merlin percorse tutto il corpo del re fino al punto in cui la spada di Mordred lo aveva trafitto e non riuscì ad impedirsi di allungare la mano, infilarla sotto la cotta trovando nient’altro che pelle intatta.  
-Quanto tempo è passato?- sussurrò Arthur.   
-Un po’- rispose Merlin rabbrividendo, alla fine la gioia di rivedere Arthur era scemata e il freddo aveva cominciato a farsi sentire -vieni, usciamo dall’acqua che ne dici?-  
-Va bene- concordò Arthur seguendolo fino alla riva.  
-Cos’è questo?- chiese quando Merlin si chino per raccogliere il suo blocco e la sua matita prima di dirigersi verso il cottage.  
-Uhm..il mio blocco da disegno..mi piace disegnare- spiegò Merlin mentre arrivavano alla porta.  
-Oh..perchè?- chiese Arthur con curiosità entrando nel piccolo cottage.  
-E’ qualcosa per passare il tempo- disse Merlin allegramente prendendo Arthur per un braccio per poi accompagnarlo in salotto -Aspetta qui un attimo, io accendo il riscaldamento e poi ti aiuto ad uscire da quell’affare- disse vivacemente andando in cucina per accendere la caldaia.  
Merlin andò nella camera degli ospiti e tirò fuori alcuni vestiti dall’armadio, poi tornò indietro di corsa trovando Arthur nell’esatta posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato.  
Arthur stava lanciando occhiate nervose al suo portatile che per fortuna aveva come sfondo l’immagine di un drago. Merlin lo chiuse velocemente e si avvicinò ad Arthur.  
-Va tutto bene. E’ solo una foto- lo rassicurò.  
-Ok- Arthur deglutì continuando a sembrare nervoso -Cos’è questo posto Merlin? Dove siamo?- chiese.  
-Questa è casa mia- rispose Merlin mentre alzava le braccia del re, la vecchia routine era dura a morire.  
-Casa tua?- lo prese in giro Arthur.  
Merlin si offese un po’.  
-In realtà sì, l’ho costruita io- disse togliendogli la cotta forse un po’ troppo bruscamente.  
-L’hai costruita tu- ripete Arthur lentamente rimanendo immobile mentre Merlin gli infilava una vestaglia -Merlin quanto tempo è passato?- chiese preoccupato.  
Merlin non rispose e gli tolse gli stivali e pantaloni prima di posarli sul radiatore.  
-Per favore dimmelo Merlin- disse Arthur con calma.  
Merlin esitò -Io..uhm..ho perso il conto, le date non erano riportate molto bene a quei tempi..sono passati almeno mille anni Arthur, probabilmente siamo più vicini a millecinquecento in realtà- confessò guardando l’altro con preoccupazione.  
-Più di mille anni- ripete Arthur.  
-Si-  
-Ma tu sei ancora qui, com’è possibile che tu sia ancora qui?- chiese il re.  
Merlin ridacchiò tristemente -Beh, è saltato fuori che sono immortale, che fortuna eh?- disse a bassa voce, non era mai stato facile.  
-Hai vissuto per mille anni, sempre qui ad aspettarmi?- chiese Arthur apparendo stordito.  
-Già, vuoi vestirti?- gli chiese Merlin gentilmente.  
-Si grazie-   
Merlin lo vestì con un caldo maglione rosso e dei jeans, ignorando le lamentele su quanto stupido sembrasse e quanto il tessuto pizzicasse.  
Erano tutte sciocchezze; i vestiti erano in realtà piuttosto costosi, solo il meglio per l’ex sovrano.  
Merlin lo fece sedere sul divano mentre andava a cambiarsi.  
Dopo aver indossato dei vestiti asciutti andò in cucina per vedere cosa potesse offrirgli da mangiare..era da un po’ che non faceva la spesa.  
Trovò del pane congelato che scongelò velocemente con la magia e del latte, e anche del formaggio che non sembrava da buttare. Tornò in salotto con due tazze di the e dei panini, si sedette accanto ad Arthur e gli offrì il piatto.  
-E’ solo pane e formaggio, ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio cominciare dalle cose semplici- disse Merlin prima di addentare il proprio panino.   
Arthur annuì e si cominciò a mangiare.  
-Ok, senti, so che è molto da digerire e sono sicuro che avrai un sacco di domande..-  
-Cosa hai fatto? Merlin, cosa hai fatto per mille anni? Ti prego dimmi che non ti sei limitato ad aspettare qui, tutto solo- lo interruppe Arthur.  
Merlin fu sorpreso che questa fosse stata la prima domanda; era preparato per qualcosa più sulla linea di domande su cosa fosse successo a Camelot, su come Gwen avesse portato avanti il regno senza di lui.  
Dovette pensare un po’ alla risposta.  
-Ho viaggiato, all’inizio, ho visto gran parte del mondo, ma dopo centinaia di anni mi sono stancato così sono tornato qui, ho costruito questo posto e mi sono sistemato- spiegò Merlin.  
-Ma sempre da solo?-  
-Beh..si..-  
-Merlin..-  
Merlin lo fermò con un gesto -No, non è così semplice. Senti c’è un limite alla volte in cui posso farmi nuovi amici per poi vederli morire, prima che diventi insostenibile. Sto meglio da solo Arthur, te lo giuro- disse Merlin tristemente.  
-Ma cosa fai? Non puoi solamente sedere sulla riva del lago tutti i giorni- insistette Arthur.  
-Beh, no. In realtà sono uno scrittore adesso, scrivo libri e li vendo- spiegò -è qualcosa che posso fare facilmente da qui, mi fa passare il tempo e mi piace. Poi leggo, adoro leggere, e sono anche un po’ dipendente dalla televisione in questo periodo, anche se ho cercato di resisterle per molto tempo; pensò che la adorerai anche tu. Oh, e internet..è un’invenzione fantastica e ottima per perdere tempo-   
Arthur sembrava confuso.  
-Queste sono tutte cose nuove?- chiese.  
-Si, ti mostrerò tutto, ma forse non adesso, potresti esserne sopraffatto- suggerì Merlin.  
-Si, penso che lo sarei, ma che genere di libri scrivi? Posso leggerli?- chiese Arthur.  
Di nuovo, Merlin rimase sorpreso, era convinto che Arthur non leggesse per diletto, e ancora meno qualcosa che avesse scritto lui.  
-Uhm..di tutto, narrativa per di più, molto fantasy. Uno strizzacervelli probabilmente direbbe che sto cercando di trovare rifugio nella mia immaginazione, ma a me piace. A te probabilmente non piacerebbe- rispose.  
-Oh, sono sicuro che siano davvero orribili, ma mi piacerebbe vedere che cosa hai fatto senza di me- disse Arthur lentamente sembrando più se stesso.  
-Che cosa è successo dopo?- chiese a voce bassa.  
-Camelot è prosperata con Gwen come Regina e lei ha regnato per molto tempo, c’è stata pace, per un po’. Tuttavia, alla fine, sono arrivati sempre più Sassoni che hanno preso il potere, e dopo di loro sono arrivati i Normanni. La Monarchia è cambiata molto nel corso degli anni, ma siamo sempre un solo regno, il Regno Unito, il regno che tu hai fondato. Siamo stati anche un Impero per un po’.  
Ma Camelot è sparita, la capitale è Londra adesso e temo sia tutto molto diverso lì fuori. Ma io rimango qui per la maggior parte del tempo-  
-Sparita- sussurrò Arthur -Chi è il Re di questa Londra?-  
-Elizabeth, lei è Regina del Regno Unito e non regna poi molto, quello è più il compito del Primo Ministro che è più o meno il leader che viene eletto dal popolo- provò a spiegare Merlin.  
-E’ il popolo ha scegliere chi comanda?- chiese Arthur sembrando incredulo, ma non scandalizzato.  
-Eh sì, ho paura sia così- disse Merlin -Non è così male, non ci sono quasi più poveri contadini e tutti vanno a scuola adesso-  
-No, sembra..sembra giusto- concordò Arthur.  
Merlin gli sorrise.  
-Non sono mai tornato- sussurrò poi.  
-Mai?-  
-Non potevo sopportarlo, sono andato un po’ a casa, a Ealdor, mia madre si è presa cura di me per un po’. Poi ho trovato una nave e me ne sono andato, non sono tornato per quasi trecento anni- raccontò Merlin.  
-E’ la magia? Che ti rende immortale?- chiese Arthur.  
-Io..uhm..non lo so..magia..destino..sembrano tutte cavolate oggigiorno- disse Merlin scrollando le spalle.  
-Pratichi ancora la magia?- chiese Arthur.   
-Una volta, ma non più tanto adesso, la tecnologia moderna la rende per lo più inutile e non è che abbia più mostri da combattere- scherzò Merlin.  
-Voglio che mi racconti tutto, Merlin, tutto quello che hai fatto- sussurrò Arthur.  
Merlin era restio, era una storia così lunga, ma lo fece. Aveva dimenticato molte delle cose che aveva fatto nel corso degli anni ma non aveva mai dimenticato Camelot.  
Raccontò ad Arthur di tutte le volte che lo aveva salvato: dai banditi, Sidhe, assassini, draghi, Wyvern e ovviamenti dagli stregoni.  
Arthur ascoltò pazientemente mentre Merlin confessava i suoi fallimenti in particolare quelli riguardanti Uther, Morgana e Mordred.  
-Non è stata colpa tua Merlin- disse Arthur dolcemente -Non ti biasimo-   
-Io sì- ammise Merlin.  
-Lo so, posso vederlo nei tuoi occhi, ti perseguita anche dopo tutti questi anni, vero?-  
Merlin annuì -Ho avuto tempo per pensare. So che non sono stato io a far impazzire Morgana, ma se avessi provato ad aiutarla, o se avessi ucciso Mordred quando il Drago mi ha detto che avrei dovuto poi tu non saresti morto. Così tanti, dannati ‘e se’, Arthur, fa male- sussurrò.  
-Mi dispiace che tu sia stato da solo per così tanto tempo- mormorò Arthur.  
Sedettero in silenzio per un po’, Merlin diede il tempo ad Arthur di processare tutte le informazioni, di piangere la perdita della sua Regina e del suo Regno.  
Era scuro quando Arthur parlò di nuovo.  
-Merlin sono piuttosto stanco- disse.  
-Certo. Ti ho costruito una camera da letto, non è bella come le tue vecchie stanze ma è meglio che stare all’aperto perciò dovrai accontentarti- lo informò Merlin.  
Arthur annuì e si lasciò condurre lungo il corridoio verso la camera.  
-Hai davvero costruito tu questa casa?- chiese una volta arrivati.  
-Si, Arthur- disse Merlin alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
-Non l’hai creata con la magia?- chiese Arthur davvero curioso.  
-No Arthur. L’ho costruita a mano, penso fosse importante, mi ha aiutato a tenermi occupato- gli disse Merlin.  
-Come i libri e i dipinti- disse Arthur indicando un acquerello che raffigurava un paesaggio, appeso alla parete della stanza.  
-Si. Qualcosa del genere. Devi andare in bagno?- chiese Merlin distrattamente mentre frugava tra i cassetti in cerca di un pigiama.  
-Devo cosa?- chiese Arthur.  
-Oh..vieni dai che ti mostro- disse -questi sono vestiti per dormire- aggiunse mostrando il pigiama prima di appoggiarlo sul letto.  
-Questo è una specie di vaso da notte, premi qui quando hai finito- disse indicando una maniglia.  
Merlin aspettò fuori e ridacchiò fra sé quando il water scaricò e Arthur corse fuori dal bagno con gli occhi spalancati per lo spavento.  
-Merlin il vaso da notte è vivo!- urlò.  
-No è solo autopulente, più o meno- provò a spiegargli Merlin.  
Arthur scosse la testa e si diresse verso la camera come se non si fosse appena spaventato per un water e Merlin lo seguì.  
Aiutò Arthur ad infilarsi il pigiama ma lo informò che la maggior parte delle persone oggigiorno si vestivano da sole, anche quelle più snob.  
-Tu dove dormi?- chiese Arthur mentre Merlin stava uscendo dalla stanza.  
-Io..uhm..ho una camera in fondo al corridoio, ma..-  
-Ma?-  
-In realtà non dormo più- confessò.  
-Tu non dormi?- chiese Arthur incredulo.  
-Non dormo da quasi quattrocento anni- gli disse Merlin.  
-Perché?-  
-Non lo so, ho avuto incubi da quando sei morto e un giorno ne ho avuto abbastanza così ho deciso di smettere di dormire per un po’. Che male può fare? Penso di aver dimenticato come fare- spiegò Merlin.  
Arthur si limitò a fissarlo silenziosamente finché Merlin uscì dalla camera.  
Il giovane tornò in salotto e si sedette sulla sua poltrona e cominciò a pensare a modi per ad Arthur come vivere nel nuovo mondo. Sarebbe stata una cosa lunga.  
Stava pensando a come spiegargli l’elettricità quando si accorse che i suoi occhi bruciavano per la stanchezza, qualcosa che non avevano più fatto da molto tempo; si concesse di chiuderli sperando che ora che Arthur era tornato, gli incubi sarebbero spariti.


	3. BENVENUTO NEL VENTUNESIMO SECOLO ARTHUR PENDRAGON

Benvenuto nel Ventunesimo secolo Arthur Pendragon

 

Merlin aprì gli occhi lentamente, stiracchiandosi languidamente, oh quanto gli era mancata una buona notte di sonno.  
Richiuse gli occhi e affondò sulla poltrona, lasciando per un momento che la luce del sole gli scaldasse il viso.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi si guardò intorno e vide Arthur, seduto sul divano, che lo scrutava attentamente.  
-Sei ancora qui- mormorò Merlin.  
-Dove altro potrei essere? Non ho nemmeno idea di dove qui sia- disse Arthur seccato.  
-No, intendo che sei tornato davvero- disse Merlin dolcemente, ancora incredulo, e le sue labbra si inarcarono in un sorriso nel vedere Arthur seduto e imbronciato che lo fissava  
-Per caso hai fame Arthur?-  
-Si, in effetti sto morendo di fame, Merlin, e tu hai dormito per ore- si lamentò Arthur in tono petulante.  
-Oh, che ore sono? E perché non mi hai svegliato?- chiese Merlin sbadigliando ampiamente.  
-Come diavolo posso saperlo?- sbottò Arthur -Hai detto che non dormi mai, ma Merlin sembravi esausto l’altra notte. Non ho voluto svegliarti finché non ti fossi riposato- aggiunse dolcemente.  
-Uhm..ok, grazie, credo, ma sei stato sempre qui seduto ad aspettare?- chiese Merlin cominciando a sentirsi un po’ a disagio per la preoccupazione di Arthur nei suoi confronti.  
-Ero troppo spaventato per toccare qualcosa, hai degli oggetti davvero strani Merlin - gli disse Arthur.  
-Ti insegnerò tutto più tardi- disse Merlin guardando l’orologio -oh cavolo sono quasi le nove ho dormito tantissimo- si lamentò alzandosi dalla poltrona e stiracchiandosi per bene, le sue ossa scrocchiarono sonoramente.  
-Sicuramente è un bene- disse Arthur alzandosi.  
-Credo, dai facciamo colazione- disse Merlin portandolo in cucina e facendolo sedere al piccolo tavolo.  
Merlin si mise al lavoro in cucina un po’, innervosito da Arthur che continuava a fissarlo senza fare commenti.  
Ci volle un momento perché si ricordasse che Arthur era appena tornato dal regno dei morti e quindi gli si poteva concedere un po’ di silenzio.  
Arthur lo fissò quando gli piazzò davanti una scodella di cereali.  
-Cos’è questo?- chiese, il suo tono fece sorridere Merlin.  
-Colazione, Maestà- gli rispose Merlin beffardo.  
-Sto morendo di fame Merlin, non posso mangiare questa brodaglia! Portami della carne!- ordinò ad alta voce.  
-Nessuno mangia più carne a colazione, Arthur, a meno che non la facciano fritta- replicò Merlin.  
-Perchè?-  
-Non lo so, penso non sia salutare. Comunque questi sono cereali e sono abbastanza buoni quindi mangia- ordinò prendendo una cucchiaiata dalla sua scodella.  
-Cereali?-  
-Si, Coco Pops, tecnicamente sono per bambini, ma i cereali per adulti sanno di cartone- lo informò Merlin.   
-Cartone?  
-Uhm..non sanno di niente, come segatura- suggerì Merlin  
-Beh suona delizioso, davvero è questo che mangiate per colazione?- chiese Arthur incredulo.  
-Beh io non faccio spesso colazione, penso dipenda dal fatto che non dormo quindi ho perso il ritmo. Mangio quando ho fame- spiegò Merlin.  
-Che ovviamente è mai visto lo stato in cui ti ritrovi- disse Arthur beffardamente, ma c’era una nota di preoccupazione nella sua voce.  
-Beh non è che posso morire di fame, vero?- rispose Merlin alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Arthur scosse la testa e provò a mangiare la sua colazione.  
-E’ dolce!- esclamò.  
-Certo che è dolce, cosa ti aspettavi?- rispose Merlin confuso.  
-Beh, sembrava fango quindi immaginavo che sapesse di fango- sbottò Arthur prima di mangiarne ancora.  
-Pensavi ti avrei servitor fango per colazione?- chiese Merlin a bassa voce -Oh mio Dio la cioccolata! Arthur non hai mai assaggiato la cioccolata-  
-Cofa?- borbottò Arthur con la bocca piena -E’ daffero buono!-  
-Devo andare a fare la spesa- disse Merlin fra sé.  
Dopo che Arthur ebbe spazzolato tre ciotole di Coco Pops finalmente dichiarò di essere sazio e lasciò che Merlin gli mostrasse le varie tecnologie nella sua cucina.  
Sembrò accettare lo scopo del microonde e del forno, anche se non riusciva a capire perché servissero entrambi. Rimase molto impressionato dal frigorifero e ammise che era una cosa molto ingegnosa.  
-Sei ricco, Merlin?- chiese spiando di nuovo dentro il frigo, chiaramente deliziato dall’aria fredda al suo interno, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.  
-Uhm, sì, ho dei soldi, parecchi in realtà- rispose Merlin confuso.  
-Questa credenza gelata, e le altre, anche quella riscaldata, sono praticamente vuote- osservò -Non ti stai prendendo cura di te stesso- disse pensieroso.  
-Sto bene, Arthur, quindi smettila. Senti, non ho bisogno di molto cibo solo per me, ok? Lascia perdere e basta- insistette Merlin.  
-Merlin ero serio quando ho detto che sembri morire di fame-  
Merlin chiuse gli occhi e si strinse la radice del naso prima di prendere un respiro profondo.  
-Smettila- sussurrò  
-Smettila di fare cosa?- chiese Arthur confuso.  
-Ti prego smettila di essere gentile con me, è come se non fossi tornato veramente-  
Arthur inarcò le sopracciglia.  
-Vuoi che sia scortese con te?- chiese rivolgendosi a Merlin come se fosse mentalmente instabile.  
-Voglio che mi tratti come facevi una volta- lo pregò Merlin.  
-Vuoi che ti tratti come un servitore, per quale razza di motivo..-  
-Perché mi manchi!- sbottò Merlin, gli occhi lucidi per le lacrime -Mi manchi e non sei te stesso! Sei gentile ed educato e sono sicuro dipenda dal fatto che sei spaventato e non sei abituato a questo mondo. So che sono l’unico che può mostrarti come funziona tutto questo, ma per l’amor d’Iddio smettila di essere gentile con me!- lo pregò Merlin.  
-Perché?- sussurrò Arthur.  
-Perché ho lasciato che tu morissi!- urlò Merlin -Perché ho lasciato che tu morissi e ti ho mentito per anni e avrei dovuto fermare Mordred e ciò che è successo a Morgana è stata colpa mia e..e..- Merlin boccheggiò e scoppiò in lacrime.  
-Va bene- disse Arthur -Datti un contegno, smettila di fare la femminuccia- sbottò.  
Merlin gli sorrise debolmente attraverso le lacrime, ma il sorriso scomparve di nuovo quando Arthur lo attirò in un abbraccio.   
-Per tutti questi anni hai pensato solamente a cosa avresti potuto fare diversamente?- mormorò Arthur  
-Si, sempre, ci penso sempre, non importa cosa tento di fare per distrarmi- borbottò Merlin, il viso appoggiato alla spalla di Arthur.  
Arthur sciolse l’abbraccio e lo fissò attentamente per un attimo.  
-Ok, dai Merlin, mostrami il resto della casa e poi andremo al mercato e riempiremo le credenze- ordinò.  
-Va bene- disse Merlin asciugandosi gli occhi e seguendo Arthur in soggiorno -Cosa vuoi sapere?-  
-Cos’è questa?- chiese Arthur indicando la televisione.  
-Uhm..ok, questa è la mia TV..-  
-Cosa fa?- lo interruppe Arthur.  
-Se mi avessi dato un secondo ti avrei spiegato che ti permette di guardare degli show, delle specie di opere teatrali, serve per l’intrattenimento-  
-Fammi vedere- ordinò Arthur.  
-Va bene ma..non è magia quindi non dare di matto- lo avvertì Merlin.  
Ovviamente Arthur diede di matto; ordinò a Merlin di far uscire le persone dalla scatola indipendentemente da quanto Merlin cercasse di spiegargli che non erano davvero lì dentro.  
Merlin decise che era meglio aspettare un po’ prima di mostrargli il computer.  
Arthur non capì come Merlin riuscisse ad intrappolare i lampi nelle lampadine, ma ammise che erano molto più utili e luminose delle candele. Rimase assolutamente stupito dall’acqua corrente e da quanto fosse più facile che andare al pozzo e ovviamente si innamorò della doccia e vi rimase più di un’ora dopo che Merlin gli aveva spiegato come funzionanava.  
-Mi sono vestito- disse Arthur con orgoglio mentre entrava in salotto con i capelli ancora umidi   
-Ma questi vestiti continuano a non piacermi- aggiunse.  
-Ben fatto, un’azione che molti imparano a svolgere prima dei sei anni, quindi hai solo un migliaio d’anni di ritardo- replicò Merlin guadagnandosi un cuscino in faccia -e quei vestiti sono perfetti- insistette.  
-Andiamo al mercato a comprare del cibo. Tu puoi morire di fame ma io certamente non voglio- disse Arthur sedendosi per infilarsi gli stivali.  
-Arthur, forse dovrei andare da solo- disse Merlin con calma.  
-No, chiaramente non posso fidarmi di te per prendere le cose giuste. Finiresti per tornare con altri cereali, che per quanto buoni, non sono abbastanza- lo informò Arthur pomposamente.  
-Non sai neanche cosa vendono- ribatte Merlin.  
-Vengo con te, Merlin- disse Arthur.  
-Va bene. Andiamo. Non ho una macchina, perciò dovremo camminare- gli disse Merlin, ma non erano poi molto lontani dal negozio.  
-Una macchina?-  
-Vedrai- disse Merlin, un po’ compiaciuto.  
Arthur per poco non saltò mezzo metro da terra quando la prima macchina passò loro affianco, ma dopo sembrò abituarsi in fretta, o al meno finse di farlo.  
-Sei sicuro che non si tratti di magia?- gli chiese nervosamente.  
-Assolutamente- gli assicurò Merlin prima di allontanarlo da una cassetta della posta.  
-La magia è ancora vietata allora?-  
-No, ma le persone non ci credono più ormai- disse Merlin lentamente -è sparita del tutto, a parte me- aggiunse tristemente.  
-Quindi non c’è proprio più magia?-  
-No, ma va bene, giusto? Scommetto che sei contento- disse Merlin.  
-In realtà no- confesso Merlin.  
-Uhm? Anche se la magia è malvagia?-  
-Ma non lo è in realtà, vero Merlin? Voglio dire, guardati..apparentemente sei l’ultima creatura magica esistente e sei la cosa più lontana dall’essere malvagio che io conosca- disse sorridendogli con affetto.  
-Stai facendo di nuovo il gentile- lo avvertì Merlin.  
-Senti, non sarò scortese con te perché ti senti in colpa per qualcosa che io non considero colpa tua. Ad essere onesto, Merlin, tutte le volte..la maggior parte delle volte, in cui ero scortese prima era perché difficilmente potevo essere amichevole con un servitore. Ora non sei più un servitore perciò non ti tratterò come tale. Tu sei mio amico, l’unico che ho in questo momento. Continuerò a farti notare quando ti comporti da idiota, come per esempio adesso, ma ti farò anche sapere quando mi preoccupo per te, di nuovo, come adesso-  
-Sto bene, Arthur- disse Merlin con voce stanca.  
-No, non stai bene e non penso che tu stia bene da molto tempo- rispose Arthur -sei cambiato, non penso che tu riesca a vederlo. Forse proprio perché per te è passato così tanto e per me invece si è trattato solo di giorni. Credimi, Merlin sarai bravo a mantenere i segreti, ma io ti conosco. Posso dire quanto dura sia stata quest’attesa per te- disse Arthur dolcemente.  
-Senti, lasciamo perdere ok? Non voglio discutere di questa da Tesco- sbottò Merlin tirando l’altro all’interno del negozio.  
Arthur dimenticò qualunque cosa stesse per dire e si guardò intorno, a bocca aperta.  
-Tutto questo cibo, Merlin- sussurrò.  
-Si, siamo una società consumistica- replicò Merlin afferrando un cestino.  
Merlin prese del pane, della carne e della frutta senza altri problemi che quello di dover trascinare Arthur lontano dall’uva.  
Aveva iniziato a mangiare degli acini dopo aver visto un bambino che faceva la stessa cosa e si era rifiutato di credere a Merlin quando quest’ultimo gli aveva detto che non poteva farlo prima di averli pagati.  
-Ma sono buoni, Merlin- si era lamentato Arthur mentre veniva allontanato -e io sono..-  
-Non sei il Re e non puoi servirti a tuo piacimento- lo interruppe Merlin.  
-Va bene!- sbuffò Arthur frugando nelle tasche della sua felpa -Stavo per dire che sono affamato, comunque- disse tirando fuori del pane.  
-Dove lo hai preso?- chiese Merlin.  
-Laggiù- disse Arthur indicando vagamente un punto per poi mettersi ad osservare con interesse i cartoni di succo di frutta.  
Merlin ne mise un paio nel carrello e poi prese il pane dalle mani di Arthur ignorandone le proteste.  
-E’ più freddo qui- osservò Arthur.  
-Si, è come un grande frigorifero, devo solo prendere del latte- spiegò Merlin.  
Arthur lo ignorò e si giro verso una donna che stava scegliendo degli yogurt fra la vasta esposizione.   
-Mi scusi, davvero pensa che sia il caso andare in giro così svestita? E’ piuttosto freddo qui- le disse.  
-Arthur!- sibilò Merlin trascinandolo via prima che la donna lo schiaffeggiasse.  
-Mi scusi, non intendeva..-  
-Ma vaffanculo!- sbottò la donna prima di allontanarsi.  
-Non puoi rivolgerti così alle persone, Arthur- borbottò Merlin afferrando il latte e buttandolo rabbiosamente nel carrello.   
-Ma era praticamente nuda! Nel frigorifero!- replicò Arthur confuso.  
-E’ così che la gente si veste oggigiorno- insistette Merlin.  
-Si, ho notato le differenze- concordò Arthur -Le donne indossano questi Jeammi o come li chiami- disse mentre andavano verso la cassa.  
-Jeans- lo corresse Merlin -In effetti le gonne lunghe e larghe non sono più pratiche- spiegò mentre metteva i prodotti sul bancone.  
-Lo sono mai state?- chiese Arthur guardandolo attentamente.  
-Beh, si, per i balli e i banchetti e quel genere di cose- disse Merlin impacchettando la spesa.  
Pagò e prese due delle borse.  
-Arthur puoi prendere l’ultima?- chiese.  
-Credo di si, voglio dire non dovrei, non è molto appropriato, vero? Ma tu sei deboluccio e non vorrei che finissi per far cadere tutto il cibo- rispose Arthur prendendo l’ultima borsa e seguendo Merlin fuori dal negozio.   
-Non hai pagato- lo accusò una volta fuori.  
-Si che l’ho fatto- replicò Merlin confuso.  
-No, non hai dato nessun pezzo d’oro a quell’uomo- gli disse Arthur.  
-Oh, no. Ho usato la carta di credito, nessuno paga più in oro- spiegò Merlin.   
-Mmh..è molto diverso questo posto- disse Arthur a bassa voce.  
-Lo so- rispose Merlin gentilmente.  
-Perché sono tornato, Merlin?-  
-Non lo so- sussurrò Merlin -Kilgharrah, il drago, mi disse che saresti tornato quando Albion avrebbe avuto più bisogno, ma non mi sembra ci siano grandi difficoltà- spiegò.  
-Forse sono tornato per sbaglio- suggerì Arthur.  
-O forse sta per succedere qualcosa di terribile- rispose Merlin cupamente.  
Una volta tornati, Arthur lasciò che Merlin sistemasse la spesa e preparasse il pranzo prima di riprendere con le domande.   
Di cosa sono fatte le borse? Cos’è esattamente la plastica? Che cosa vuol dire frizzante? Perché non posso assaggiare il caffè?  
Domanda dopo domanda, fino al punto in cui Merlin collassò esausto sul divano, una notte di sonno aveva ricordato al suo corpo quanto esattamente fosse stanco.  
Arthur gli si sedette affianco, spostando le gambe del mago per farsi spazio.  
-Mi dispiace, Arthur, faccio pena a spiegare, io ho avuto secoli per adattarmi, so che sembra tutto diverso. Ma è così difficile spiegarti tutto- si scusò Merlin.  
-Va bene, penso di aver avuto abbastanza informazioni per adesso- rispose Arthur giocando con un apriscatole.  
-Mi dispiace per questa mattina quando ti ho urlato contro e ho pianto, penso di essere stato un po’ sotto shock per averti rivisto- disse Merlin con calma -Pensavo che non saresti più tornato- ammise.  
-Cos’è successo quattrocento anni fa? Quando hai smesso di dormire?- chiese Arthur appoggiando l’apriscatole sul tavolo.  
-Te l’ho detto..gli incubi..-  
-Ma cos’è cambiato?-  
-La magia, l’ultimo barlume di magia è scomparso. E’ tornata tutta alla terra, presumo, ma io non riesco più a percepirla- confessò Merlin -e mi sono sentito davvero solo, davvero senza speranza. Ho pensato che, visto che la magia era scomparsa, tu non saresti mai più tornato-  
-Ma era rimasta la tua magia- disse Arthur -E il cibo? Quando hai smesso di mangiare, Merlin? Quando hai smesso di prenderti cura di te stesso?-  
-Io mangio- rispose Merlin sbuffando e lo faceva davvero, quando gli veniva fame.  
Alcune volte se ne dimenticava, ma come aveva detto prima non poteva certo morire di fame.  
-Merlin, sei più magro di quando sei arrivato a Camelot- insistette Arthur.  
Merlin riflette per un attimo, non aveva notato che si stava lasciando andare, ma pensandoci bene forse se n’era accorto, ma aveva smesso di curarsene molto tempo prima, affondando sempre di più nella depressione.  
-Dopo la Guerra, la Prima. E è stato ancora peggio dopo la Seconda. Era tutto così orribile e tetro e pensavo davvero che saresti tornato, Arthur- sussurrò.  
-Sono qui adesso- promise Arthur.  
Mormorò qualcos’altro che Merlin non riuscì proprio a cogliere ma che assomigliava molto a ‘mi prenderò cura io di te’.


	4. SONO TORNATI ANCHE GLI ALTRI

Aiutare Arthur ad adattarsi al ventunesimo secolo era un processo lento; Merlin non doveva insegnargli solo le nuove tecnologie, ma doveva anche parlargli della storia del mondo.  
Pensava sarebbe stato facile, visto che l’aveva vissuta, ma in realtà aveva vissuto nascosto nel suo angolino. Si era perso parecchie cose.  
C’erano stati parecchi ostacoli all’inizio, c’era stata la volta in cui Arthur aveva allagato la cucina quando aveva provato a lavare la sua armatura in lavatrice. Tentativo che era costato a Merlin una nuova lavatrice e un nuovo tappeto per il soggiorno. Poi c’era stata la prima esperienza di Arthur con la cioccolata, il gelato e il dolci che lo aveva portato a stare male dopo averne mangiato troppi.  
Tuttavia, il peggior incidente finora, per quello che riguardava Merlin, era stata la volta in cui Arthur, che insisteva nell’esercitarsi regolarmente con Excalibur, si stava allenando in riva al lago.  
Un bambino aveva osato avvicinarlo e dirgli quanto sembrasse ridicolo e Merlin aveva dovuto trascinare in casa un Arthur fumante di rabbia prima che il bambino si ritrovasse senza testa.   
Arthur continuava a sorprendersi per tutte le cose che Merlin gli mostrava.   
Merlin gli aveva insegnato a cucinare le cose più semplici, il che non era stato il disastro che si era aspettato.  
Lo lasciava anche andare da Tesco da solo, a patto che promettesse di non mangiare niente prima di averlo pagato.  
Ormai Arthur era in grado di usare anche le funzioni base del portatile di Merlin, anche se all’inizio si era arrabbiato quando Merlin aveva settato il computer in modalità per la sicurezza dei bambini, rifiutandosi di essere trattato come un poppante.   
Usando internet, che per certi aspetti era un insegnante migliore di Merlin, Arthur stava lentamente imparando del resto del mondo.   
Anche con quello avevano avuto dei problemi all’inizio.  
Una volta Merlin aveva lasciato Arthur che leggeva un articolo su Wikipedia sull’era Vittoriana mentre lui era andato a preparare la cena e una volta tornato lo aveva trovato su eBay a offrire venti sterline per un cappello da stregone blu e argento.  
-Arthur cosa stai facendo?- gli aveva chiesto lasciando cadere i guanti da forno e togliendogli il mouse dalle mani.  
-Questo è un mercato on line, Merlin, hanno moltissime cose- aveva risposto Arthur allegramente. -Lo sto comprando per te Merlin..sono sicuro che ti starà bene- gli aveva assicurato.  
-Hai comprato qualcos’altro?- aveva chiesto Merlin cliccando sulla cronologia -un’offerta di trecento sterline per una corona, davvero? E’ costosa Arthur-  
Arthur aveva scrollato le spalle un po’ imbarazzato, ma non dispiaciuto.  
Merlin gli aveva permesso di continuare l’asta finché aveva vinto la corona a poco meno di quattrocento sterline.  
I soldi ce li aveva, avendo risparmiato la maggior parte di quello che aveva guadagnato nel corso degli anni; aveva avuto pochi motivi per spenderli.  
Tuttavia dopo quella storia aveva stabilito dei limiti su quello che Arthur aveva il permesso di fare col computer, giusto in caso tentasse di comprare qualcosa di più sfarzoso.   
Pochi giorni dopo l’incidente di eBay Merlin era tornato dal supermercato e aveva trovato Arthur nel suo studio.  
Non gli aveva espressamente vietato di andarci ma non gli aveva neanche detto che poteva.  
Arthur era seduto per terra, circondato dai libri e dai quadri di Merlin; aperto sulle sue ginocchia c’era uno dei libri più vecchi che parlava di streghe e draghi.  
Merlin aveva sempre scritto di ciò che conosceva, anche se si trattava di fatti realmente accaduti e non fantasia.  
Sembrava che ad Arthur piacesse mentre scorreva le pagine con le dita.  
Merlin si schiarì la gola e Arthur alzò lo sguardo colpevole.  
-Non ne capisco molto- gli disse Arthur -Ma penso sia bello-  
Merlin si era unito a lui sul pavimento, avevano letto le storie insieme con Merlin che gli spiegava le parti più complicate, la spesa dimenticata.  
Quando Merlin se n’era ricordato il gelato preferito di Arthur si era completamente sciolto, ma non sembrava importargli granché.   
Nei mesi seguenti al ritorno di Arthur, Merlin aveva cominciato lentamente a credere che non gli sarebbe stato portato via all’improvviso.  
Tuttavia continuava a preoccuparsi che il ritorno di Arthur volesse dire che stava per succedere qualche disastro, cercava di ignorare le proprie preoccupazioni e vivere il presente meglio che poteva, cosa per cui Arthur era molto sollevato.  
Erano seduti sulla riva del lago, un passatempo comune in quei giorni e Arthur lo stava guardando scrivere la sua storia a computer.  
-Come sta venendo?- chiese Arthur.  
-Abbastanza bene in realtà, ma sono solo a metà- gli disse Merlin.  
-E poi la spedirai a quelle persone a Londra che la trasformeranno in uno dei tuoi libri?-  
-Si- confermò Merlin.  
-Ma tu non hai mai incontrato queste persone?-  
-Non ne ho mai avuto bisogno- disse Merlin scrollando le spalle.  
-Ho cercato altri scrittori su internet, sai che non è necessario nascondersi dal resto del mondo, vero?- chiese Arthur.  
-E io ti ho spiegato perché ho abbandonato l’idea di farmi degli amici, Arthur- disse Merlin, sospirando per la vecchia discussione.  
-Ma sembri stare meglio- osservò Arthur -Penso che tu fossi depresso-  
-Che scoperta- borbottò Merlin.  
-Ma penso che tu stia meglio, internet dice che probabilmente dovresti vedere un dottore, ma io credo che tu possa stare bene- gli disse Arthur in tono speranzoso.  
-Mi sento meglio, più felice- concordò Merlin chiudendo il portatile e avvicinandosi ad Arthur.  
Era estate e le serate erano più calde, con Arthur accanto il lago non sembrava più così solitario.  
-Eri così triste- disse Arthur a bassa voce -Mi dispiace che tu sia rimasto qui da solo- sussurrò avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla schiena di Merlin.  
-Lo so, Arthur, ed ero depresso, pensavo davvero di averla presa bene, ma non era vero. Pensavo che non importasse se non mangiavo o dormivo perché non posso morire, ma non ero nemmeno davvero vivo- mormorò Merlin -Penso che sperassi di sparire come la magia. E’ estenuante, Arthur, dover vivere per sempre quando non hai più niente per cui vivere, quando l’unica cosa che vuoi non tornerà più-  
-Ma l’ho fatto, Merlin. Sono tornato- sussurrò Arthur rafforzando la presa su Merlin -Mostrami della magia- chiese dolcemente.  
Merlin allungò il palmo della mano e l’acqua di fronte a loro si trasformò in draghi e foreste, cavalli e Cavalieri e alla fine in Camelot con tanto di bandiere sventolanti, che brillavano alla luce del tramonto.  
Seduto lì, con la presenza rassicurante di Arthur accanto a sé, Merlin si concesse solo un breve momento per credere che Arthur fosse tornato proprio per lui. Si rilassò ulteriormente e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Arthur e quando quest’ultimo non si irrigidì o lo allontanò, Merlin chiuse gli occhi.  
Si sveglio ore dopo con Arthur che lo scuoteva leggermente.  
-Ehi, Merlin, si sta facendo freddo, dovremmo rientrare- gli disse Arthur dolcemente aiutandolo ad alzarsi.  
Merlin ondeggiò stancamente e gli finì contro, ma Arthur lo tenne saldamente in piedi.  
-Il mio portatile- si preoccupò Merlin.   
-L’ho già preso- lo rassicurò Arthur mentre lo guidava verso casa.  
Praticamente Arthur lo portò ancora mezzo addormentato nella sua camera, lo fece stendere delicatamente a letto e si chinò perfino a togliergli le scarpe.  
-Come sono diverse le cose adesso, Maestà- disse Merlin assonnato.  
Arthur si limitò a sorridergli affettuosamente e poi si fece per andarsene, ma Merlin gli afferrò il polso in un momento di panico.  
-Resta per un po’- sussurrò -Ti prego. Tu riesci a tenere lontani gli incubi-  
Arthur annuì e si tolse le scarpe.  
Merlin chiuse gli occhi aspettandosi che Arthur si sarebbe sistemato sulla poltrona, perciò si lasciò scappare un suono sorpreso quando sentì il letto abbassarsi e due braccia forti che lo circondavano.  
-Dormi Merlin, io sono qui- gli promise Arthur.

Quando Merlin si svegliò la mattina dopo si sentì più sicuro e a suo agio di quanto si fosse mai sentito.  
Poi realizzò cosa fosse il calore che lo circondava e si bloccò.  
Si liberò con attenzione dalla presa di Arthur e scese dal letto, provò ad uscire dalla stanza prima che Arthur si svegliasse, ma inciampò nelle sue scarpe e cadde pesantemente a terra.  
-Te la stai squagliando, Merlin?- chiese Arthur dal letto -Lo sai che questa è la tua camera?-  
-Arthur, mi dispiace..ieri sera..sono stato così appiccicoso..io..-  
-Va tutto bene, Merlin- disse Arthur -Senti, penso che dovremmo parlarne-  
Merlin lo guardò nervoso.  
-Penso..ultimamente mi è sembrato che forse..-  
-No, Arthur- sussurrò Merlin.  
-No?-   
-Non posso..non posso-  
-Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte, Merlin, sono qui per restare e..-   
Si interruppe strisciando in avanti per appoggiarsi sul bordo del letto contro cui Merlin era rannicchiato sulla difensiva.  
Scosse la testa incredulo e allungò le mani prendendo delicatamente il mento di Merlin fra le dita.  
-Oh Merlin- disse dolcemente.  
-Non farlo, Arthur, senti qualsiasi cosa pensi di provare è solo perché sono tutto ciò che ti è rimasto delle tua vecchia vita- tentò di ragionare Merlin.  
-Va bene, Merlin, pensa quello che vuoi- disse Arthur allontanando la mano ma il suo sguardo tradiva il fatto che avesse accettato la sfida.   
-Te lo farò vedere- mormorò sottovoce.  
Merlin scosse la testa e si allontanò dal letto.  
-Allora Merlin, cosa abbiamo in programma oggi?- chiese Arthur cambiando argomento.  
-Uhm..dobbiamo provare ad andare in città in autobus- gli ricordò.  
-Perfetto. Vado a fare una doccia- disse Arthur con soddisfazione e lasciò la stanza dopo avergli accarezzato teneramente i capelli.  
Merlin rimase seduto in camera, accarezzandosi il punto del mento dove Arthur lo aveva toccato, la sensazione delle dita gli faceva bruciare la pelle, finché non sentì la doccia spegnersi e Arthur andare nella sua camera. Solo allora si diresse verso il bagno.  
Arthur non riprese il discorso di quella mattina per l’intero viaggio in città e seguì tranquillamente Merlin mentre quest’ultimo gli mostrava vari negozi.  
-Possiamo entrare?- gli chiese Arthur indicando Waterstones.  
-Si, certo, vuoi un libro?- chiese Merlin mentre entravano.  
-Uhm..voglio solo dare un’occhiata, è piuttosto diversa dalla vecchia biblioteca di Geoffry, vero?-  
-Si- concordò Merlin.  
-Come sono ordinati i libri?- chiese Arthur.  
-Secondo l’ordine alfabetico del cognome dell’autore, la narrative è laggiù e lì ci sono quelli per bambini- disse Merlin indicando le varie sezioni -Fantascienza, fantasy e gli altri generi sono di sopra- lo informò.  
Arthur si diresse velocemente di sopra e Merlin lo seguì un po’ confuso.  
Quando arrivò al piano superiore trovò Arthur immerso nella sezione Fantasy, che guardava lo scaffale dei suoi libri.  
Arthur gli sorrise mentre si avvicinava.  
-Questi sono altamente raccomandati dai proprietario del negozio, Signor M. Emerson- gli disse Arthur con gli occhi che brillavano d’orgoglio.  
Merlin gli sorrise.  
-Qui ci sono libri anche su di te- gli disse.  
-Quelli di cui mi hai parlato, pieni di sciocchezze su di me e Morgana?- chiese Arthur con un pizzico di disgusto solo al pensiero.  
-Si, ma puoi darci un’occhiata se vuoi- gli propose Merlin.  
-Magari un’altra volta- rispose Arthur.  
-Vuoi andare a pranzo?-  
-Questa si che è una buona idea, tutto questo shopping mi ha fatto venire fame- concordò Arthur.  
-In realtà non abbiamo comprato niente, Arthur- gli ricordò Merlin mentre uscivano dal negozio.  
Arthur gli mise un braccio intorno alla schiena mentre tornavano indietro verso la strada principale e Merlin non riuscì ad allontanarsi e si appoggiò ad Arthur un po’ riluttante.  
-Non sto fingendo, Merlin- gli sussurrò Arthur -Amici o qualcosa di più, io sono qui per restare-  
-Va bene Arthur, ti credo- rispose Merlin scuotendo stancamente la testa -dove vuoi mangiare?-  
Arthur lo fisso accigliato.  
-Arthur?-  
-Tu non mi credi- lo accusò Arthur ma non sembrava arrabbiato, solo triste.  
-Ma voglio farlo, non sai quanto- ammise Merlin.  
E lo voleva davvero, solo che non osava sperare.  
Riavere Arthur era abbastanza per il suo cuore ferito. Non voleva essere avido e rovinare tutto.  
Erano ancora in mezzo alla strada, con le braccia l’uno intorno all’altro.  
-Potrai anche essere tutto ciò che mi rimane, Merlin, ma non è per questo che tengo a te. Tengo a te perché sei l’uomo più gentile e fedele che ho mai conosciuto e te lo dimostrerò- gli promise Arthur   
-Ma andiamo a pranzo prima, va bene pizza?-  
-Va bene- concordò Merlin con rassegnazione -Ma ho bisogno di contanti- disse portando Arthur verso un bancomat.  
Arthur si appoggiò al muro, mentre Merlin prelevava i soldi, e continuò a fissare con interesse i passanti.  
-Ok, fatto- disse Merlin.  
Si diressero verso la strada, ma all’improvviso Arthur si fermò.  
-Guinevere- sussurrò.  
-Cosa?- chiese Merlin sorpreso.  
-Quella donna, è Guinevere, guarda!- disse Arthur indicando una donna che stava incatenando la bicicletta.  
-Guinevere! Guinevere!- urlò correndo verso di lei.  
Merlin gli corse dietro per fermarlo prima che spaventasse quella povera donna, ma si fermò improvvisamente quando la donna alzò lo sguardo e sorrise in segno di riconoscimento.  
Era Gwen.  
Gli si rovesciò lo stomaco e Merlin si trovò a combattere la nausea che sentiva crescere.  
Sapeva che era stato stupido sperare questa volta Arthur sarebbe stato suo.  
Rimase lì immobile per quelle che gli parvero ore, guardando Gwen che abbracciava Arthur e gli sorrideva.  
Cominciò ad allontanarsi per lasciarli da soli a parlare ma in qualche modo Arthur se ne accorse.   
-Merlin? Dove vai? Vieni, Gwen dice cha sa dove si trovano Elyan e Leon!-  
Merlin gemette silenziosamente e prese un respiro profondo prima di camminare verso di loro.  
Gwen lo attirò in un abbraccio e Merlin non riuscì a non sorriderle, anche se debolmente.  
-Ciao Gwen- disse.  
-Oh, Merlin- sussurrò lei con preoccupazione -Arthur mi ha detto che non sei mai morto, che hai vissuto per tutti questi anni-  
-Si, ma tu quando sei tornata? Chi si sta prendendo cura di te?- le chiese Merlin sentendosi in colpa per averla abbandonata in qualche modo.  
-Prendendosi cura di me?- ripete Gwen.  
-Gwen è rinata, Merlin, rinata in questo periodo. Le ho raccontato che hai dovuto insegnarmi tutto del mondo moderno- gli spiegò Arthur.  
-Oh-  
-Si, ho iniziato ad avere tutti questi ricordi pazzeschi quando ero adolescente, ma per fortuna Leon e Elyan c’erano già passati e mi hanno aiutato. Sapevo che un giorno ti avrei ritrovato- disse ad Arthur sorridendogli con affetto.  
-Solo Elyan e Leon?- chiese Merlin tentando di stare calmo.  
Sentiva che stava per scoppiare in lacrime anche se non ne aveva alcun diritto. Non aveva alcun diritto su Arthur.  
-Si, ma siamo cresciuti insieme anche l’altra volta quindi ha senso, ho sempre tenuto gli occhi aperti in caso riconoscessi qualcuno, ma finora non ho incontrato nessuno- ammise Gwen.  
-Beh, sono sicuro che siano là fuori da qualche parte- disse Arthur con ottimismo -Questo posto è immenso. Posso capire quanto sia difficile trovarli-  
-Esatto- concordò energeticamente Gwen -Ti andrebbe di andare a prendere un caffè per aggiornarci?- gli chiese speranzosa.   
-Mi piacerebbe, così potrei provare finalmente questo caffè che Merlin mi ha proibito, ma stiamo andando a pranzo, magari un’altra volta- si scusò Arthur.  
-Va bene, allora- disse Gwen sembrando scontenta.  
Era niente in confronto a quello che stava provando Merlin.  
Guardò Arthur scambiarsi il numero di telefono con Gwen e prometterle di mandarle un messaggio più tardi.  
Gwen annuì sembrando piuttosto delusa e lanciò a Merlin uno strano sguardo prima di andarsene.  
-Pranzo?- chiese Arthur voltandosi verso Merlin.  
Merlin scosse la testa lentamente.  
-No, possiamo andare a casa per favore?- rispose con voce tremante.   
Era stato troppo.  
-Merlin stai tremando- si preoccupò Arthur prendendolo sottobraccio -Cosa c’è che non va?-  
-Voglio solo andare a casa, ti prego- lo implorò.  
-Va bene, va bene, andiamo a casa- disse Arthur dolcemente conducendolo alla fermata dell’autobus e mantenendo la presa su di lui per tutto il viaggio verso casa.


	5. LASCIARSI ANDARE

Durante tutto il viaggio di ritorno, Arthur aveva continuato a lanciare occhiate preoccupate a Merlin, ma quest’ultimo non aveva trovato la forza per rassicurarlo del fatto che stesse bene.  
Comunque non stava affatto bene.  
Aveva la nausea, la testa gli scoppiava, gli occhi bruciavano e voleva solamente raggomitolarsi sotto le coperte e non uscire più.  
Aveva detto tutto questo ad Arthur mentre si dirigevano a casa.

Arthur lo portò in camera e lo fece stendere delicatamente, assicurandosi che stesse comodo prima di uscire di corsa. Merlin sentì un’altra ondata di solitudine mentre si rannicchiava sotto le coperte.  
Quando Arthur tornò, Merlin lo sentì chiudere le tende e poi avvicinarsi al letto.  
-Merlin?- sussurrò.  
Merlin abbassò le coperte che gli coprivano il viso e riaprì gli occhi trovandosi al buio.  
-Internet dice che hai un’emicrania- lo informò Arthur dolcemente.  
-Grazie WebMD- gracchiò Merlin prima di richiudere gli occhi.  
Arthur posò una mano fredda sulla sua fronte accarezzandogli le palpebre con il pollice.  
-Vado al negozio per prendere delle medicine, ok?- gli disse Arthur a bassa voce.  
Merlin annuì lentamente.  
-Lascio il cestino accanto al letto se dovesse tornarti la nausea. Tornerò il prima possibile- disse Arthur con voce preoccupata.  
Merlin era certo di essersi immaginato la pressione delle labbra sulla sua fronte umida prima di scivolare nell’incoscienza.  
Quando si risvegliò gli sembravano fossero passati solo pochi minuti.  
-Mi dispiace svegliarti- mormorò Arthur -Prendi queste e poi puoi tornare a dormire- lo spronò passandogli delle pastiglie e un bicchiere d’acqua.  
Merlin prese gli antidolorifici e tornò a stendersi.  
-Arthur- senza riuscire a farne a meno, Merlin allungò la mano in cerca di Arthur.  
-Shh, Merlin, sono qui- sussurrò Arthur.  
-Saresti dovuto andare a bere un caffè con Gwen- gli disse Merlin.  
-E’ stato meglio che non sia andato- dissentì Arthur passando una mano fra i capelli di Merlin per confortarlo.  
-No, voglio dire..-  
-Dormi e basta Merlin- gli disse Arthur dolcemente.  
Merlin dormì per tre giorni e per la maggior parte del tempo non fu particolarmente cosciente.  
Gli antidolorifici lo avevano intontito per bene, ma era certo di essersi immaginato Arthur che lo imboccava con un cucchiaio e che gli accarezzava teneramente i capelli.  
Tuttavia, era sicuro del fatto che Arthur fosse sempre stato lì con lui e che sembrasse molto preoccupato.  
Merlin si ritrovò a sperare di aver immaginato anche questo, che in realtà anche Arthur stesse dormendo e sognando, perché non lo avrebbe mai voluto vedere così preoccupato.

Quando, il terzo giorno, Merlin si svegliò completamente, era tardo pomeriggio e sentiva la testa più leggera.  
Arthur stava dormendo sulla poltrona accanto al letto e aveva una scodella di zuppa, ormai fredda, sulle ginocchia.  
Merlin ricordava a malapena cos’era successo, ma a quanto pareva il sogno di essere stato imboccato era reale. Di sicuro non aveva la fame che ci si aspettava da qualcuno che non aveva mangiato per giorni, ma grazie al cielo non gli veniva neanche da vomitare.  
Prese delicatamente la scodella, attento a non svegliare Arthur, e andò in cucina.  
Lavò le varie pentole e padelle che erano state lasciate nel lavello, più silenziosamente possibile, e poi pensò a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare.  
Era ovvio che fossero tornati tutti, difficilmente poteva essere tanto fortunato.  
Si chiese quanto tempo sarebbe passato questa volta prima che lo lasciassero di nuovo tutto solo.  
Sospirò e si passo una mano insaponata sul viso.  
E poi c’era Gwen; ovviamente Arthur sarebbe tornato da lei, era sua moglie, dopotutto.   
Forse Arthur aveva desiderato davvero questa cosa tra loro.  
Ma era quando pensava che Merlin fosse l’unica cosa rimasta della sua vecchia vita, ora non era più così.  
Aveva sua moglie e i suoi Cavalieri.   
Fintanto avesse continuato a volerlo come amico, Merlin pensava che sarebbe stato in grado di accettarlo.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto salvarsi dal dolore imminente e prendere le distanze adesso, ma non riusciva a farlo, aveva appena riavuto Arthur, non era pronto a lasciarlo andare.   
-Merlin?- Arthur lo chiamò dalla porta della cucina.  
-Si, Arthur- rispose Merlin allontanandosi dal lavello e asciugandosi le mani.  
-Sei sveglio. Stai bene?- gli chiese guardandolo come se avesse paura che sarebbe svenuto da un momento all’altro.  
-Sto bene, Arthur- disse Merlin -Tutto passato-  
-Grazie al cielo- sospirò Arthur chiaramente sollevato -Ero preoccupate per te-  
-Grazie per esserti preso cura di me- disse Merlin con sincerità.  
-Ma certo- rispose Arthur con voce stanca lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia.  
Merlin tornò a lavare le pentole e finì, sempre con la consapevolezza dello sguardo di Arthur su di sé per tutto il tempo.  
Quando ebbe finito si sedette al tavolo di fronte ad Arthur.  
-Senti Arthur..-  
Fu interrotto da un beep.  
-Ti è arrivato un messaggio?- chiese Merlin sorpreso.  
-Ah si, dev’essere Guinevere, penso abbia fretta di bere quel caffè- Arthur guardò il suo telefono.  
-Vuole sapere se andiamo da lei per cena, ti senti abbastanza bene per andare?-  
-No, Arthur, ma tu dovresti andare- insistette Merlin provando a suonare ottimista per il bene di Arthur -Sembra che sia impaziente- aggiunse.  
-Si, beh, le ho detto che tu stavi male, cosa si aspettava? Che ti lasciassi qui a soffrire per andare a bere un caffè?- chiese Arthur guardando male il telefono.  
-Non lo so, Arthur, ma dovresti andare a cena. Ti farà bene- gli assicurò Merlin.  
-Mi farà bene?-  
-Non puoi passare tutto il tuo tempo con me, Arthur- disse Merlin dolcemente.  
-Va bene- rispose Arthur pensieroso.  
Mandò un messaggio a Gwen che rispose istantaneamente.  
-Mi passa a prendere tra un po’. Ha una macchina-  
-Molte persone hanno una macchina, Arthur- gli disse Merlin -Forse dovresti darti una ripulita- disse indicando lo stato in cui si trovava.  
-Si, certo. Puzzo quasi quanto te- scherzò Arthur mentre si alzava per andare a fare una doccia.  
Merlin rimase dove si trovava, a fissare la sedia lasciata vuota da Arthur finché questo tornò indossando vestiti puliti.  
-Sei sicuro do stare bene, Merlin?- chiese Arthur.  
-Si, Arthur, starò bene- disse Merlin lentamente.  
Arthur lo squadrò per un secondo prima di annuire.  
-Devo incontrare Gwen sulla strada principale. Ci vediamo dopo, va bene?-  
-Ci vediamo dopo- disse Merlin con voce triste guardandolo allontanarsi.  
Rimase seduto in cucina per mezzora prima si scattare in piedi, decidendo che non si sarebbe permesso di tornare allo stato in cui si trovava prima del ritorno di Arthur.   
Fece la doccia e si ripulì per bene prima di raggomitolarsi sul divano con il suo portatile.  
Sintonizzò la televisione su qualche documentario per avere del rumore di fondo, non la stessa cosa delle continue domande di Arthur, ma meglio del silenzio.  
Concentrò il proprio dispiacere nella scrittura, ideando trame più tetre del solito fino a sentirsi un po’ meglio.  
Poteva farcela, dopotutto l’aveva già fatto, e questa volta sarebbe stato un amico per Arthur, non il suo servitore e questo avrebbe reso le cose più semplici.  
Continuò a scrivere fino a farsi dolere le dita e bruciare gli occhi, poi si stese sul divano e si abbandonò al suono della televisione.

~

-Solo tu puoi essere ancora stanco dopo aver dormito per tre giorni- lo svegliò Arthur.  
Merlin scattò a sedere, improvvisamente completamente sveglio.  
Era giorno e lui era coperto da una trapunta.  
Arthur era seduto sulla poltrona e lo guardava contento.  
-Sono tornato ieri sera e ti ho trovato a sbavare su tutti i cuscini così ho pensato di lasciarti qui, ti ho portato avanti e indietro abbastanza ultimamente- lo stuzzicò.  
-Sei tornato- sussurrò Merlin.  
Arthur sbuffò all’evidente sorpresa di Merlin.  
-Dove altro sarei dovuto andare?- chiese con curiosità -Per la cronaca ho invitato qui Guinevere, Elyan e Leon, abbiamo intenzione di preparare un piano per trovare tutti gli altri. A meno che tu non ti senta troppo bene-  
-Quando?-  
-Saranno qui fra un’ora- lo informò Arthur.  
-Arthur- si lamentò Merlin -Avresti dovuto svegliarmi prima-  
-Adesso sai come ci si sente- gli rispose Arthur con superiorità.  
-Pensavo saresti rimasto da Gwen- disse Merlin a bassa voce.  
-Perché?-  
-Arthur, è tua moglie- disse Merlin frustrato, non voleva davvero parlare di queste cose.  
-Si, beh..lo era, ma adesso..aspetta..- Arthur si interruppe e la realizzazione fu visibile sul suo viso   
-Per favore non dirmi che hai pensato..hai pensato che ti avrei abbandonato- lo accusò camminando verso il divano e vi si inginocchiò accanto.  
-No, solo che..senti, è giusto..non posso certo aspettarmi che rimarrai qui adesso che Gwen è tornata e va bene, davvero- balbettò Merlin.  
-No, Merlin, non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte-  
-Ma è Gwen e tu la ami!- urlò Merlin -La ami ancora?-  
-Credo di si, ma non come..-  
-E lei ama te- disse Merlin stizzito, torcendosi le mani in frustrazione.  
-Lei mi ama, non è vero?- disse Arthur preoccupato.  
-Si, ma è una cosa buona, giusto?-  
Arthur sembrava confuso e si passò una mano fra i capelli.  
-Non lo so- ammise.  
-Senti Arthur, va bene. Andrà tutto bene. Gwen è il tuo vero amore, dovresti stare con lei- disse Merlin tristemente, cercando di nascondere la grandissima delusione per com’erano andate le cose.   
-Forse una volta, ma non più..io..-  
Arthur fu interrotto dal campanello.  
-Pensavo avessi detto un’ora- sibilò Merlin mentre andava ad aprire.  
Arthur scrollò le spalle, troppo occupato ad elaborare quello che stava succedendo nella sua mente.  
Merlin aprì la porta e vide Elyan, Leon e Gwen.  
Gwen corse ad abbracciarlo e Merlin non riuscì ad impedirsi di restituire l’abbraccio.  
-Scusa se siamo un po’ in anticipo- si scusò -Arthur ha detto che sarebbe stato difficile da trovare quindi siamo partiti presto, ma è stato più semplice di quello che ci aspettavamo. Come ti senti Merlin?- gli chiese guardandolo con una preoccupazione così sincera che fece contorcere lo stomaco del giovane.  
-Sto bene, ma..uhm..Arthur mi ha appena svegliato- spiegò imbarazzato.  
Elyan e Leon risero mentre Gwen sembrò un po’ dispiaciuta per lui.  
-Venite, Arthur è in soggiorno, io vado a cambiarmi- disse lasciandoli entrare.  
Prima che riuscisse a correre a nascondersi, Elyan lo sorprese attirandolo in un forte e lungo abbraccio, imitato poi da Leon.  
-E’ bello rivederti, vecchio amico- disse Leon con affetto.  
-Anche per me, Leon- rispose Merlin sorridendo ai suoi amici.


	6. SONO QUI PER RESTARE

Merlin rimase in camera per più tempo possibile, giocherellando con i vestiti mentre ascoltava le chiacchiere e le risate che provenivano dal soggiorno.  
Alla fine, quando non poté aspettare ancora, sospirò e si cambiò per poi tornare in salotto, ora più silenzioso e fu sorpreso di trovarlo vuoto.  
Vide che si erano spostati tutti in giardino e Arthur stava mostrando ai loro amici le sue piante.  
Gwen lo vide appoggiato alla porta e lo salutò.  
-Oh, Merlin questo posto è bellissimo. Non posso crederci che l’abbia costruito tutto tu-  
-Si, è davvero fantastico- concordò Elyan.  
Merlin si limitò ad annuire e provò ad evitare le occhiate curiose che gli lanciava Arthur.  
Gwen non aveva voluto presentarsi a mani vuote e così aveva portato un cestino pieno di cibo e aveva suggerito di fare un picnic.  
Tutti si dissero d’accordo e riunirono in cerchio, mangiando e condividendo storie sui loro ricordi e sulla loro vita attuale.  
Merlin si sforzò perfino di raccontare un po’ su se stesso, ma non raccontò proprio tutto, solo Arthur sapeva l’intera storia della sua vita.  
Il trio aveva vissuto a Glastonbury per tutta la vita e erano sorpresi di non aver mai incontrato Merlin.  
Tuttavia, quando Arthur aveva spiegato che Merlin viveva come una specie di eremita, avevano accettato la cosa e non avevano fatto altre domande, sembravano averne capito il motivo.  
Gwen lavorava come infermiera all’ospedale della città, la sua naturale tendenza a prendersi cura degli altri era messa a buon uso.  
Sia Elyan che Leon lavoravano in polizia, avendo scelto questa opzione invece che l’esercito durante i loro anni di studio.   
A parte i loro ricordi della vita passata, erano persone normali e di questo erano soddisfatti.  
Leon disse loro che sperava fossero stati riportati indietro solo per essere amici e avere vite normali senza preoccupazioni di battaglie, draghi e altri orrori magici.  
Alla fine la conversazione si concentrò su come rintracciare gli altri amici.  
-Non puoi localizzarli con la magia?- chiese Leon improvvisamente.  
-Uhm..non lo so, forse, ma tutti i miei libri sono andati persi, e adesso tutto quello che faccio è istintivo- spiegò Merlin nervoso.  
-Gaius una volta mi disse che la tua magia è speciale, che non hai mai dovuto studiare- gli disse Leon.  
-E’ vero, facevo volare oggetti per casa ancora prima di saper camminare- rispose Merlin abbassando la testa imbarazzato.  
Leon sorrise solo al pensiero.  
-Scommetto che eri una vera peste per la tua povera madre- si intromise Arthur sorridendogli.  
-Pensi che siano tornati anche loro?- chiese Gwen dolcemente -Gaius e tua madre-  
-Non lo so, probabilmente no- disse Merlin scrollando le spalle.  
-Ma mio padre è lo stesso- insistette Gwen.  
-Si, ma io ho mille e cento anni, non ho bisogno di una madre- mormorò Merlin.  
-E’ un peccato- disse Gwen tristemente.  
Arthur si avvicinò a Merlin, un calore confortevole al suo fianco.  
-E cosa mi dite dei cattivi?- chiese Elyan -Morgana e Mordred?-  
Merlin rabbrividì al pensiero e Arthur, già abbastanza vicino da toccarlo, gli cinse la schiena con il braccio.  
Questo gesto non passò inosservato e Gwen si accigliò, ma non disse nulla.  
-Forse- disse Merlin.  
-Mi piacerebbe parlare di nuovo con Morgana- disse Arthur pensieroso -E risolvere le nostre divergenze-  
-Li troveremo- disse Leon ottimista.  
-Si, sono sicuro che li troveremo- concordò Elyan -Ma mi stavo chiedendo se sposerai di nuovo mia sorella, Arthur. Ha una cotta per te dal liceo- scherzò.  
-Elyan!- esclamò Gwen arrossendo e guardando a terra imbarazzata.  
Elyan guardò prima lei e poi Arthur con aria imbarazzata e Merlin tentò di allontanarsi da Arthur che però non glielo permise.  
-Non lo faro- sussurrò Arthur.  
-Cosa?- chiesero Gwen e Leon in coro.  
-Non lo farai?- chiese Elyan confuso.  
-Penso sia crudele questa cosa della reincarnazione- disse Arthur con calma -Darvi tutti questi ricordi e sentimenti quando avevate già una vita, e per me è crudele-  
-Non mi ami più?- urlò Gwen -Arthur, ti sto aspettando da quando avevo quindici anni! Sei tornato solo da pochi mesi, avresti potuto aspettare- singhiozzò.  
-Ti voglio bene, Gwen, solo non come prima- disse Arthur preoccupato per la reazione.  
-Non ci posso credere- mormorò lei girandosi a guardare Merlin -Questa è opera tua, me l’hai portato via. Finalmente l’hai avuto tutto per te e me lo hai messo contro- sibilò.  
-No Gwen, non ho fatto niente- rispose Merlin non volendo fare altro che scappare e nascondersi dalla situazione che si era venuta a creare.  
-Ho aspettato che lui mi ritrovasse, Merlin, fin dal liceo, la mia vita si è fermata da quando avevo quindici anni. Ho aspettato dieci anni, Merlin! Come hai potuto?!- chiese.  
-Io ne ho aspettati mille- sussurrò Merlin prima di mettersi una mano sulla bocca per impedirsi di dire qualcosa di peggio.  
Gwen lo guardò negli occhi e la sua furia sembrò scemare un po’.  
Anche nel pieno della rabbia, provò compassione per il dolore di Merlin.  
Poi si girò a guardare Arthur.  
-Non posso competere, vero? Ora che l’ho visto, so che è così- sussurrò -Ho mai potuto?-  
-Una volta- rispose Arthur a bassa voce -Ti voglio ancora bene, ma..-  
-Non importa..solo..non ce la faccio..non posso restare- singhiozzò la ragazza.  
-Gwen- la richiamò Merlin.  
Ma lei scosse la testa e lasciò il giardino senza aggiungere altro. Elyan lanciò un’occhiataccia ad Arthur prima di seguirla, Leon rimase indietro.  
-Cambierà idea- assicurò Leon -E’ tutto un po’ incasinata questa cosa della reincarnazione-  
-Già- disse Arthur afferrando Merlin per un polso prima che questo potesse scappare e correre in casa -Non volevo ferirla. Non avevo pensato che potesse amarmi visto che mi aveva appena incontrato, non avevo capito come funzionassero i vostri ricordi-  
-Ci vorrà del tempo. Da quando le sono tornati i ricordi si immaginava il giorno in cui tu saresti tornato e saresti caduto ai suoi piedi- disse Leon.  
Merlin riuscì finalmente a liberarsi dalla presa di Arthur e scappò verso casa, ma si fermò sulla porta e si appoggiò allo stipite avendo bisogno di un supporto.  
-Devo averla delusa molto- disse Arthur -Tengo ancora a lei, tanto quanto prima- ammise.  
-Ma non la ami tanto quanto ami qualcun altro?- chiese Leon indicando Merlin e sorridendo debolmente.  
-Mi ha aspettato per mille anni, Leon, ed è rimasto da solo. Mi ama così tanto che mi terrorizza. Ha bisogno di me, Leon- disse Arthur con voce spezzata.  
-Ma tu lo ami?- chiese Leon, un pizzico di ammonimento nella sua voce.  
-Più di quanto abbia mai amato chiunque altro, più di quanto abbia mai amato Gwen, temo. Il mio amore per lui offusca tutti gli altri sentimenti e anche io ho bisogno di lui, tanto quanto lui ha bisogno di me- disse Arthur.   
-E allora ne dovresti parlare con lui- suggerì Leon sorridendogli un po’.  
-Non me lo lascerà fare- rispose Arthur sofferente.  
Leon indicò di nuovo Merlin, ancora inchiodato sulla porta.  
-Penso che questa sia la tua occasione, mentre è ancora troppo scosso per rispondere- disse Leon dandogli una pacca sulla spalla prima di andarsene.  
Passando accanto a Merlin gli disse piano -Dagli una possibilità-  
Merlin annuì, senza parole.  
-Ora me ne vado, ma tornerò fra un paio di giorni, va bene?- chiese Leon gentilmente.  
-Va bene- gracchiò Merlin guardandolo aggirare la casa per dirigersi verso la strada principale.  
Merlin si incamminò lentamente verso il giardino.  
-Arthur?- sussurrò.  
-Ok, Merlin, siediti. Ora io parlerò e tu ascolterai, va bene?-  
Merlin annuì e si sedette sull’erba, Arthur si unì a lui portandoli ad essere faccia a faccia.  
Tuttavia, Arthur rimase in silenzio.  
-Arthur?- ripete Merlin.  
-Dammi un secondo, sto decidendo cosa dire- disse Arthur pensando profondamente -Tutto quello che ho detto a Leon è vero, ma so che non mi crederai, quindi devo fare le cose per bene.  
E capisco perché non mi credi, hai passato così tanto tempo da solo che è difficile per te lasciarmi entrare. Riesco a vederlo nei tuoi occhi, Merlin: all’inizio avevi paura che io potessi scomparire, poi hai avuto paura che io me ne andassi e così non mi hai lasciato avvicinare. Ho sempre tenuto a te, lo sai. Quando eravamo a Camelot, voglio dire. Eri il mio più caro amico, e penso di averti amato anche allora. Forse non quanto tu amavi me, ma ti amavo, poi ho scoperto la verità ed ero furioso, davvero furioso, ma non sono riuscito a rimanere arrabbiato per molto. Non dopo aver visto tutto quello che avevi fatto per me, e non mi avevi raccontato nemmeno la metà di quello che avevi fatto. E Merlin, non mi sono mai sentito così amato. Sapevo che stavo per morire, sentivo l’oscurità che mi stava allontanando da te, ma ho cercato di resistere più che ho potuto perché tu hai provato così tanto, hai cercato così disperatamente di salvarmi. Non volevo vedere il tuo cuore spezzarsi e così ho cercato di resistere per te. E’ stato allora che ho capito di amarti davvero, come avrei potuto non farlo? E volevo dirtelo, ma non l’ho fatto perché volevo che tu andassi avanti e vivessi la tua vita. Merlin, se avessi saputo che sarei tornato, se avessi saputo che tu mi avresti aspettato per tutto questo tempo ti avrei detto con il mio ultimo respiro che ti amavo, così non avresti dovuto aspettare senza sapere che..-  
-Arthur!- singhiozzò Merlin, ma Arthur lo fermò con un gesto non avendo ancora finito.  
-Ho amato Guinevere, ma quando l’ho rincontrata tu avevi già conquistato il mio cuore. Dal momento in cui sono tornato, sei stato l’unico. Lei non aveva nessuna possibilità. Anche se fosse tornata con me, penso che non avrei provato le stesse cose. No, non è vero, provo le stesse cose, il mio amore per Gwen è sempre presente, ma è come..una volta lei è stata la mia luce, sarebbe potuta esserlo ancora, ma tu, Merlin, tu sei il sole e bruci. Non ridere, ma tu metti tutti gli altri in ombra- Arthur si fermò aspettandosi che Merlin ridesse della sua sdolcinatezza, ma Merlin lo guardava con occhi sgranati -Ho bisogno di te tanto quanto tu hai bisogno di me, ti prego dimmi che mi credi- lo pregò Arthur.  
-Si. Si ti credo- sussurrò Merlin.  
-Rimarrò qui con te, Merlin, anche se dovessimo affrontare alieni e zombie o vivere qui come eremiti, saremo io e te- promise Arthur allungandosi e portando Merlin sulle sue ginocchia.  
-Ti credo- ripete Merlin -Ti credo- disse di nuovo come una preghiera portando la fronte a toccare quella di Arthur.  
-Grazie a Dio- disse Arthur sollevato.  
Si chinò e premette le proprie labbra su quelle di Merlin, piano e delicatamente solo per precauzione, ma Merlin, che aveva deciso di tuffarsi completamente in questa cosa, intrecciò le propria dita fra i capelli di Arthur e lo attirò più vicino, aprendo le labbra e gemendo con abbandono nella bocca dell’altro.  
-Mio Dio, Merlin- soffiò Arthur spingendolo sull’erba e stendendosi sopra di lui -Ma guardati-  
Merlin alzò le braccia e le portò dietro il collo di Arthur tenendolo vicino.  
Arthur lo baciò ancora con passione, finché Merlin non fu senza fiato e iniziò a contorcersi sotto di lui.  
Merlin fece scorrere avidamente le mani lungo la schiena di Arthur, fino raggiungere l’orlo della maglietta e poi vi si infilò sotto fino a sentire la pelle calda. A quel contatto Arthur interruppe il bacio e scese a baciare la mascella e la gola di Merlin.   
Poi Arthur si concentrò sulle orecchie e ne prese un lobo fra i denti. Merlin non riuscì a fare a meno di contorcersi e gemere sonoramente, il che non fece altro che spingere Arthur a continuare.  
Alla fine, Arthur si allontanò per respirare, ansimando pesantemente, il viso arrossato e i capelli in ogni direzione dopo che Merlin li aveva completamente spettinati.  
Boccheggiò e guardò in basso verso Merlin.  
-I tuoi occhi- sussurrò accarezzandogli gli zigomi con il pollice -Sono dorati, sono bellissimi-  
-Non posso farci niente- mormorò Merlin -E’ la magia, è tutta..tutta in superficie. Sto bruciando e ho freddo allo stesso tempo. Arthur..ho bisogno..ho bisogno..- lo pregò Merlin incoerentemente.  
-Sono qui, ci penso io- promise Arthur intrecciando le dita fra i capelli di Merlin e spingendo i propri fianchi contro quelli di Merlin schiacciandolo ancora di più conto l’erba.  
Merlin gemette e spostò le mani sulla cintura dei jeans di Arthur, tirandoli disperatamente, desiderando poter sentire più pelle, più Arthur.  
-Merlin, aspetta- ansimò Arthur fermandogli le mani -Forse dovremmo rallentare- gli disse guardandolo intensamente.  
-Non mi spezzerò, Arthur- mormorò Merlin.  
Arthur lo accarezzò dolcemente.  
-Certo che no- disse -Non lo permetterò- sussurrò sedendosi e togliendosi la maglia, sorridendo quando Merlin si lamentò della lontananza.  
Merlin fece lo stesso e provò a togliersi maglione e jeans con le mani tremanti.  
Arthur gli prese le mani fra le sue e le fermò.  
-Non potresti..- Arthur mosse le dita in modo allusivo.  
Merlin sorrise e attinse alla sua magia, che a quel punto era impaziente di emergere.  
-Sarebbe stato più sexy se tu mi avessi spogliato- disse Merlin sfacciatamente -Ma suppongo che tu sia troppo pigro per farlo-  
Arthur si limitò a fissarlo con affetto e gli occhi leggermente lucidi.  
-Eccoti qui- sussurrò allungandosi e catturando velocemente la bocca di Merlin in un bacio, come se Merlin fosse l’unica fonte d’aria al mondo.  
Arthur gemette dal profondo della sua gola e questo suono fece rabbrividire Merlin dal desiderio.  
Arthur mosse il suo corpo contro quello di Merlin, una mano abbandonata a lato della testa di Merlin, le dita che scavano nel terreno soffice.  
Mosse l’altra verso il basso tra i loro corpi e prese in mano entrambi i loro membri.  
-Mi prenderò cura di te, Merlin- mormorò con voce rotta, come fosse una promessa, mentre cominciava a muovere la mano.  
Merlin non riusciva nemmeno a parlare, ma strinse le larghe spalle di Arthur fino a lasciare segni rossi con le dita. Lo attirò disperatamente a sé volendolo più vicino possibile.  
Merlin non riuscì a fare a meno di spingersi freneticamente nella mano di Arthur, la sua stessa pelle sembrava andare a fuoco, ma stava tremando, il bisogno quasi troppo intenso dopo così tanto tempo.  
-Ti amo- disse Arthur, senza fiato, tra baci scoordinati, quasi più continui scontri di labbra -Ti amo, ti amo- continuò a ripetere come una supplica.  
Quelle parole furono tutto quello che servì per mandare Merlin oltre il limite.  
Mentre Merlin si svuotava fra i loro corpi, le luci della casa tremolarono per un momento prima di spegnersi del tutto e lasciare il giardino nelle ombre del tramonto.  
Arthur velocizzò la sua mano e Merlin, che giaceva sull’erba stanco e completamente soddisfatto alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
Nell’ultima luce del giorno Merlin lo vide con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi leggermente offuscati mentre si muoveva disperatamente. Merlin allungò le braccia e lo attirò per un bacio.  
Questo fu abbastanza per Arthur che venne, il suo gemito soffocato dalla bocca di Merlin.  
Le braccia che lo avevano supportato cedettero e Arthur cadde pesantemente sopra a Merlin.   
Rimasero distesi sull’erba, gli unici suoni erano i loro respiri pesanti e il rumore distante del traffico che sembrava attutito e in lontananza, come se appartenesse ad un altro universo.  
Alla fine Arthur era riuscito convincersi a spostarsi e ora giaceva al fianco di Merlin.  
Prese la mano del giovane e intrecciò le loro dita.  
-Ti amo, Merlin- gli giurò.  
-Lo so, lo so. E ti amo anche io. Ti ho sempre amato- mormorò Merlin.  
-Sempre?-  
-Beh, non sempre. Eri proprio un babbeo quando ci siamo conosciuti- scherzo Merlin.  
Si sentiva così leggero che pensava potesse prendere il volo senza la presa di Arthur.  
-Mi hai reso migliore- disse Arthur tranquillo.  
-Sei sempre stato un brav’uomo Arthur, avevi solo bisogno di una spinta- gli assicurò Merlin.  
Arthur emise un suono di assenso.  
-Hai fatto andare via la luce- disse Arthur beffardo.  
-La magia e l’elettricità non vanno molto d’accordo- spiegò Merlin.  
-Andiamo dentro, ci diamo una pulita, accendiamo delle candele e poi ci coccoliamo sul divano- suggerì Arthur alzandosi e trascinando Merlin con sé.

Merlin era mezzo addormentato fra le braccia di Arthur quando quest’ultimo lo scosse freneticamente riportandolo alla realtà.  
-Cosa?- chiese.  
-Ho appena controllato il mio telefono. Guarda cosa mi ha mandato Leon appena prima che facessi andare via la luce. Pare tu abbia ritrovato anche lui- disse Arthur con un sorriso mentre gli passava il telefono.  
Merlin si strofinò gli occhi, assonnato e prese il cellulare. Guardò curioso lo schermo che mostrava un video su YouTube.  
-Clicca Play, Merlin- gli disse Arthur impaziente.  
Merlin lo fece e si ritrovò a guardare una specie di pubblicità di uno shampoo anti forfora per uomini.  
-Arthur ma cosa..- si interruppe -Non può essere- sussurrò.  
-Si invece!-  
Il modello che si passava una mano fra i capelli senza forfora era Gwaine, che stava davanti alla telecamera come un professionista.  
-Oh mio Dio!- esclamò Merlin.  
-Lo so, solo Gwaine- concordò Arthur.  
-Anche gli altri potrebbero vederlo- suggerì Merlin appoggiandosi al petto di Arthur.  
-Già, penso che ora sarà più semplice ritrovarli, se vuoi- disse Arthur esitante.  
-Lo voglio. Lo voglio davvero- rispose Merlin.  
-Dormi adesso. Abbiamo un sacco di tempo a nostra disposizione- mormorò Arthur.  
E Merlin dormì, perché per la prima volta in mille anni si sentiva davvero felice.


	7. EPILOGO

Merlin aveva riavuto Arthur da quindi anni ormai, che paragonati agli anni trascorsi da solo poteva sembrare davvero poco, ma significava il mondo per Merlin.  
Non avevano ancora capito perché fosse tornato, non c’erano state minacce ad Albion, ma Arthur aveva la sua teoria.  
Era venuto fuori che in quella prima notte in giardino Merlin non si era limitato a far andare via la luce solo nella loro casa, o in città, ma anche in tutta la contea e in quelle limitrofe.  
C’erano voluti due giorni perché gli operai riuscissero a riparare il guasto e Arthur lo aveva trovato esilarante.  
Dopo quella notte la magia di Merlin era stata quasi fuori controllo, provocando scintille per ogni minima cosa.  
Come quando Arthur aveva svegliato Merlin baciandogli il naso e il letto si era alzato ad un metro da terra.  
Non l’aveva mai persa del tutto durante gli anni da solo, ma aveva smesso di usarla e l’aveva trascurata.  
Quando erano usciti in giardino il giorno dopo, l’avevano trovato coperto di fiori come se fosse il primo giorno di primavera piuttosto che fine estate.  
Ed era stato solo l’inizio.  
Merlin era riuscito a sentire di nuovo il richiamo della magia e della terra e così anche gli altri che erano accorsi da Merlin come pecore.  
Merlin aveva fatto del suo meglio per aiutarli a controllare i loro poteri e smettere di avere paura. Come riuscissero a trovarlo era un mistero, ma Merlin presumeva che la propria magia fungesse da faro.

In quel periodo non veniva quasi più nessuno, visto le scuole speciali che il Governo aveva aperto, anche se c’era sempre qualcuno che andava in pellegrinaggio al cottage.  
La risposta dello Stato aveva sorpreso Merlin, che aveva temuto che i nuovi stregoni sarebbero stati rapiti per degli esperimenti. Invece il ritorno della magia era stato accolto a braccia aperte.  
Sembrava che ci fosse bisogno di qualcosa che allontanasse la tristezza e rallegrasse le persone.  
Arthur aveva teorizzato che questo fosse il misterioso momento del bisogno di Albion, che lo Stato avrebbe avuto bisogno della magia in futuro e che toccasse a Merlin farla tornare e per questo Merlin aveva avuto bisogno di lui. 

Nel corso degli anni il loro piccolo gruppo era cresciuto e cresciuto, partendo da Gwaine.  
Anche se era sembrato improbabile erano anche riusciti a ritrovare Hunith. Era stato Arthur a rintracciarla per Merlin, visto che lui non ci aveva nemmeno provato.  
Merlin riusciva ancora a ricordare il giorno in cui Arthur lo aveva portato in quella piccola casetta in Galles. Merlin non aveva idea di cosa ci facessero laggiù finché non aveva visto sua madre ad aspettarlo sulla porta. Era più vecchia della prima volta, ma il suo sorriso era lo stesso e il suo abbraccio caloroso come al solito. Non era rimasta con lui a lungo, ma Merlin era stato felice di averla rivista e Arthur era con lui quando lei alla fine era morta.  
Non erano riusciti a rintracciare Gaius in tempo, ma avevano ritrovato Uther in una casa di riposo e Arthur andava ancora a trovarlo regolarmente. Quello che una volta era stato un re spaventoso aveva già perso la maggior parte dei ricordi della sua vecchia vita a causa dell’Alzheimer, ma si ricordava ancora di Arthur e la gioia sul suo viso confuso fu abbastanza perché Merlin riuscisse a perdonarlo per il male fatto in passato.  
Morgana e Mordred erano stati delle storie più dolorose, che avevano portato Merlin in una spirale di oscurità da cui solo Arthur era riuscito a farlo riemergere.  
Avevano trovato Morgana in un ospedale psichiatrico: era rinchiusa lì da quando aveva quattordici anni, i suoi ricordi l’aveveno portata alla pazzia.  
Arthur era stato riluttante a permettere a Merlin di andare con lui a farle visita, ma Merlin aveva insistito.  
Quella prima visita era stata un disastro: a Morgana era bastato lanciare un’occhiata a Merlin per iniziare ad urlare finché non era stata sedata.  
Tuttavia Merlin aveva continuato ad andare una volta al mese e qualche volta Morgana si ricordava di lui, qualche volta no, ma gli permetteva si sedersi accanto a lei, prenderle le mani fra le sue e scusarsi per non averla trovata prima, per aver permesso che si riducesse in quello stato.  
Solo una volta era stata abbastanza lucida per parlargli davvero e gli aveva detto che non lo incolpava, che si meritava quello che le stava accadendo per tutto il male che aveva fatto.  
Gli aveva detto che le dispiaceva per ciò che aveva fatto e le aveva chiesto di lasciarla andare.  
Merlin non era riuscito a fare ciò che lei gli aveva chiesto, ma le aveva rimosso i ricordi della sua vita passata.  
Questo non l’aveva guarita, ma per lo meno aveva eliminato le dolorose visioni che la colpivano ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi. In seguito Morgana lo riconosceva quando lui andava a trovarla, gli sorrideva e gli correva incontro, felice come una bambina. Lo vedeva come una figura protettiva. Lentamente il senso di colpa che Merlin sentiva verso di lei si era affievolito.   
Leon aveva rintracciato Mordred attraverso le reti della polizia ed era stato quasi troppo tardi.  
Il ragazzo tormentato era scappato di casa il giorno in cui aveva riavuto i suoi ricordi, tre anni prima del ritorno di Arthur, all’età di sedici anni.  
La vita di strada e i ricordi, uniti alla depressione, lo avevano alle droghe e all’alcool.  
Quando lo avevano ritrovato, a dormire per le strade di Londra, a Mordred era bastato lanciare un’occhiata ad Arthur per gettarsi sotto un autobus.  
Merlin aveva usato tutta la sua magia per fermarlo e impedirgli di uccidersi.  
La notizia dell’esplosione di un autobus senza nessuna vittima aveva sconcertato le autorità.  
Dopo quell’azione Mordred aveva implorato il perdono di Arthur e Merlin.  
Arthur lo aveva perdonato subito, ma Merlin ci aveva messo molto tempo.  
Ed era stato solo dopo che Mordred si era disintossicato, con l’aiuto di Gwaine, che Merlin gli aveva preso la mano e gli aveva detto che era libero.  
In seguito Mordred se n’era andato, i ricordi ancora troppo dolorosi per lui, ed era scappato in Australia, ma aveva continuato a scrivere a Merlin una volta all’anno e Merlin aveva risposto ogni volta.  
Merlin aveva giurato che se fossero rinati un’altra volta ci sarebbe stato per tutti loro, per impedire che succedesse il peggio.  
Nonostante il male che avevano commesso in passato erano rinati come innocenti. Erano persone normali, adolescenti normali prima che i ricordi riaffiorassero e lasciare che il rimosso li portasse ancora alla pazzia sarebbe stato molto più che crudele.   
Gwen aveva faticato per perdonarli; per molto tempo aveva incolpato Merlin di averle portato via Arthur.  
Aveva cambiato idea alla fine, ma aveva sempre mantenuto una certa distanza, trattandoli un po’ freddamente, Merlin in particolare.  
Era stato così fino a quella volta in cui Merlin l’aveva chiamata perché li andasse a prendere alla clinica di Morgana, la prima volta in cui le avevano fatto visita, perché Arthur era troppo scosso per guidare fino a casa.  
Le era bastato lanciare loro un’occhiata, accoccolati stretti disperatamente l’uno all’altro nei sedili posteriori perché qualcosa in lei si sbloccasse.  
Dopo quella volta Gwen era stata molto più aperta nei loro confronti.  
Le ci erano voluti sette anni, ma alla fine aveva ritrovato Lancelot, durante una brutta relazione con un collega, una relazione che l’aveva quasi distrutta, ma Lancelot era lì per rimettere insieme i pezzi.

Anche se emotivamente feriti e un po’ delusi, tutti i membri del gruppo stavano abbasta bene ed erano felici insieme.  
Merlin continuava a scrivere, con il nome di Merlin Pendragon questa volta, ed era prima volta che non usava uno pseudonimo.  
Anche Arthur aveva un lavoro, anche se Merlin gli aveva assicurato che non gliene serviva uno.  
Aveva preso lezioni di guida così che potesse guidare il furgoncino con su scritto sulla fiancata Falegnameria Pendragon e il logo di un drago creato da Merlin.  
Ma nonostante fosse felice, Merlin continuava a preoccuparsi di quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che avesse dovuto dire nuovamente addio a tutti.  
Provava ad allontanare questi pensieri, spingendoli nei meandri più nascosti della sua mente, ma a volte la preoccupazione aveva la meglio su tutto il resto e Merlin si estraniava da tutto finché Arthur non lo riportava in sé.

Era nel suo studio ad ignorare le mail del suo editore, massaggiandosi le tempie per cercare di alleggerire una giornata davvero troppo pesante, quando Arthur si fiondò nella stanza sorridendogli stupidamente.  
-Una buona giornata?- chiese Merlin distogliendo stancamente lo sguardo dal portatile.  
-Sono appena tornato dall’ospedale- rispose Arthur allegramente.  
-Perchè? Cos’è successo?- chiese Merlin alzandosi e correndogli incontro tastandolo delicatamente cercando qualche ferita.  
-Oh, niente, solo un piccolo incidente in falegnameria- lo rassicurò Arthur mostrandogli la mano fasciata -Solo un paio di punti, ma..-  
-Avresti dovuto chiamarmi- insistette Merlin.  
-Nah, sto bene, ma ascoltami, il dottore ha detto qualcosa di interessante, secondo le cartelle mediche che hai creato tempo fa, dovrei avere più di quarant’anni adesso- gli disse Arthur.  
-Si, beh..avevi più o meno trent’anni quando..-  
-Esatto, ma siccome non sono mai andato dal dottore dopo quell’incidente con il tostapane, hanno insistito per farmi un check up- spiegò Arthur.  
-Oh mio Dio Arthur cosa hai che non va?- sussurrò Merlin sentendo già gli occhi bruciare per le lacrime dovute alle sue precedenti preoccupazioni.  
-Assolutamente niente, infatti il dottore mi ha detto che sono in forma come un venticinquenne-  
-Beh, ti mantieni in forma- disse Merlin sorridendo con sollievo.  
-No, Merlin, guardami..ti sembra che abbia quarantacinque anni?- gli chiese Arthur lentamente.  
-No- mormorò Merlin.  
-No. Ho avuto I primi sospetti da quando Gwaine era qui l’altro giorno e si è lamentato dei capelli grigi. Mi ha chiesto se pensavo che tu fossi disponibile ad usare lo stesso incantesimo su di lui e io non avevo capito all’inizio, ma tu non usi la magia per farmi ringiovanire. Merlin credo che io non stia invecchiando- gli disse Arthur eccitato.  
-Arthur..- mormorò Merlin, ma lo squadrò, guardandolo davvero e riuscì a vedere che Arthur aveva ragione. Non sembrava un giorno più vecchio di quando era uscito dal lago.  
Merlin gli posò una mano sul petto.  
-Dipende dal fatto che non sono rinato, non posso morire come gli altri, ma Merlin, sono realmente vivo?- chiese Arthur.  
-Certo che sei vivo, sei davvero vivo, forse non proprio convenzionalmente- tirò ad indovinare Merlin -Credo che tu fossi già morto e la tua seconda vita in Avalon doveva essere eterna, forse..forse devi tornare lì-  
-Beh, non ci tornerò. Io rimango qui. Te l’ho detto perché lo sapessi. Ti ho detto che sono stato riportato indietro per te- gli disse Arthur con superiorità.  
-Lo sei davvero- soffiò Merlin.  
-Quindi cosa succede quando il sole esploderà?-  
-Solo tu potresti chiedere queste cose- disse Merlin lasciando che Arthur lo abbracciasse.  
-Penso..penso che un giorno il mondo non avrà davvero più bisogno di me e allora potrò finalmente entrare ad Avalon e potremmo finalmente andarcene insieme quando vorremo- aggiunse Merlin dolcemente.  
-Quindi abbiamo il nostro ‘per sempre’?- gli sussurrò Arthur fra i capelli.  
-Abbiamo il nostro ‘per sempre’- confermò Merlin.


End file.
